The Family
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Tsuna heard from Reborn, that he has a new family member. But there are only 7 Vongola rings! How will Tsuna cope with his new family member if, 1 if she has more power than Tsuna 2 shouldn't she be the next Vongola heir, *Discontinued*
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Sorry about some mistakes. If there's any.**

**The Family**

The Prologue

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

"Tsuna." An infant called to the sleeping figure.

Getting no response from the lump of a figure, the infant once called out to the lumping.

"Wake up, no-good-Tsuna." Rearing a foot back, he unleashed his kick, sending Tsuna into the wall, leaving an imprint.

Tsuna fell into his bed and bounced to the floor. Hearing the door band open, an afro baby dressed with a cow design, barged in and looked at Tsuna, picking his nose.

"Ne… ne… is Tsuna dead?" He asked.

"No Lambo, I'm not dead and Reborn, you could have shaken me." Tsuna replied, sitting up and rubbing his face.

Looking at the clock behind him, he shot up like a bullet, in shock. Seeing he was late, he rushed around the room, grabbing his uniform and ran into the bathroom. Few Minutes later, the bathroom door opened and out came Tsuna, fixing his tie not noticing that Reborn wasn't there. Rushing down the stairs, tripping a bit, he rushed into the kitchen, grabbing an egg sandwich and chug down the milk, he shouted to his mother that he was leaving, slamming the door behind him.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Reborn stood on a pole, watching his student run towards the school.

"So, whose family did you want me to join his family, Reborn? That gaki's?"

A female pointed a finger at the running figure towards a school.

"Ciaosu, Kagome and yes, hopefully, you'll be in his family soon."

Throwing a clear package towards her, he explained the details while she changed behind the bush. Coming out, wearing the Namimori's Middle School uniform with the white shirt's non-tucked in.

Sniffing at the vest, she sighed. She hated vests for they were annoying and made her breasts a tad bigger than intended to.

Reborn tossed her school bag and the caught it, walking off towards the school. Expecting everything thrown at her. Reaching inside the bag, she took out a notebook, given to her from Reborn, with every Tsuna's family information.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Walking calmly from a block, she felt a radiance of annoyance and irritable aura coming towards her. Lifting her hand, she blocked the weapon aimed at her. Calming looking up at the male, she raised an eyebrow.

"You're late and school policies say that all uniforms, males/females, shall be tucked in." Jumping a few feet back, the male studied her, while his hibird flew around them singing the Namimori's school theme song.

"For that… I'll have to bite you to death."

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

**A/N:** I'm not sure what Tsuna's school is called. Hopefully someone will correct my mistakes. It's a new story, and A Healthy Soul shall be on a hiatus. Sorry for those who were eager for the next chapter.

Please read and review!


	2. The New Guardian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Sorry about some mistakes. If there is any.**

**The Family**

The New Guardian

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Hibari studied the girl before him; he noticed that she wasn't an amateur to fighting. Noticing that her stance was relaxed but heavily guarded, he knew a challenge when he sees one, and right here before him, stood a challenge, that needed to be notched down a knot.

When a leaf fell down onto the ground between them, they clashed to each other.

Weapons versus a non-weapon fighter.

Kicks, slashes, fist, eyes calculating, stances never waver, it was a battle to see and remember.

An unknown female student versus Kyoya Hibari, the leader of Namimori's Discipline Committee.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Tsuna looked outside of the window, into the clouds, daydreaming about Kyoko and his future.

'_I wish everyday was quiet like this. No action and no Vongola issues.'_ Tsuna thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees two figures fighting each other and drew his eyesight to the battle. Looking closer, he saw someone he knew and some female figure he didn't know. Realizing that it was Hibari, he quickly stood up in shock.

"Juudaime? What's wrong?" A white hair fellow Vongola ring guardian asked his friend and boss. Looking to what captured his juudaime's attention, he looked out the window. Seeing what Tsuna saw, he sat up too. Yamamoto also glanced out the window and shot to his seat.

The teacher, annoyed by the interruptions, was soon ignored as his three students ran out the door and into the hallways, working their way to the school grounds, throwing a quick "Gotta go to the bathroom."

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Hibari blocked the kick with his tonfas aimed to his side, he brought his other tonfa down to knock her down into the ground, but was surprised that she disappeared, the leg leaving also, and was soon laying down on the floor on his back, with the female standing over him with triumph in her smile and eyes.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera arrived at the last scene where an unknown female figure standing over Hibari. Concerned about the female's health, and ignoring their fallen guardian, they went to her side asking if she was hurt.

Noticing that the female was their age, with black lush hair that fell to her thighs, and blue eyes, wearing their uniform.

Ignoring the unknown boys, she continued to look at her attacker with her head tilted to the side.

"Hey! Pay attention to us and stop ignoring us!" A loud voice rang next to her ear, shocking her into giving him an uppercut by reflex. Realizing what she had done, she rushed to his side.

Gokudera, surprised, sat up and stared at the girl in disbelief. Not registering that a girl knocked him down. Seeing her rush towards him, thinking that she was about to attack, stood up and quickly lighted his bombs in his hand.

"Matte!" A squeaky voiced ranged out and everyone looked where it came from besides Kagome and Hibari.

Reborn, jumped down the tree branch ledge and landed next to the female.

"This is Kagome, and she shall be a Guardian of the Vongola rings and in your family Tsuna." Reborn informed the shocked members.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

**A/N: I realized I spelled tonfa's wrong in the last chapter. Sorry about that.**


	3. Another Vongola Ring?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or****Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Sorry about some mistakes. If there is any.**

**The Family**

Another Vongola Ring?

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Shocked and disbelief expressions were on each faces. Everyone thought that there were only seven Vongola rings, but Reborn just corrected them.

An eight Vongola ring?

"Wait, hold on!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Everyone knows that there are only seven Vongola Guardian rings. You can't just make up another one!"

"We aren't making it up. No one found out, because the First wanted it to be kept a secret. It rarely comes out, because the only people to ever saw it were soon to be dead." Kagome informed them.

Nodding, Reborn agreed. "As of right now, it is being carried by Kagome's trusted men. It shall arrive here soon."

Just as he said that, a figure landed next to Kagome, kneeling on the floor with his head bowed and holding up a case. Dressed in a suit and his hair tied up, he kept his voice respectful. "Kagome-sama. I have brought the ring as you had ordered."

Laughing awkwardly, Kagome scratched the back of her head, and took the box. Opening it, she quickly put it on her middle finger. Everyone thought that she would be shocked but were surprised that she wasn't shocked and were soon crowded around her hand, besides Hibari and was astonished. A Hail ring.

"Kouga-kun, how many times did I tell you not to bow to me?" Kagome called out the bowed figure.

"But Kagome-sama! It's highly inappropriate to not. I can just be killed for not showing who is in power!" Kouga exclaimed. "But if you say so, I shall not bow. For now."

Sighing, Kagome ran her hand through her hair and withdrew her hand as Kouga stood behind her.

"Still, we're not going to easily accept her into the family. What does that bitch know about the Vongola anyways?" Gokudera asked. When the words finished, he was surrounded by people in suits. Guns, swords, tonfa's and every weapon imaginable were held to his neck or aimed at his head.

Seeing the attack, Tsuna and Yamamoto tensed and rushed to help their fellow member. Hibari helped because he knew that they were powerful.

"Stand down." A voiced ordered. Everyone froze. The voice was soft but behind it, there was power. More power than Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Hibari had ever felt. They looked behind them and saw Kagome glaring at the attackers.

"But Kagome-sama! He insulted you. We cannot let that go!" A member voiced out his opinion but one deadly glare that landed on him, he quickly shut his mouth.

The attackers stood down and jumped behind Kagome, bowing their heads. Massaging her temples, she turned to her subordinates.

"I thought I told you all to stay in Italy! What are you doing here? Who's guarding the castle?" Kagome lectured her subordinates.

"But Kagome-sama! We always look after the leader where ever he or she goes." The same person informed her. "And don't worry; the Varia is guarding the castle."

At the word Varia the Vongola members stiffen up. Here before them, stood someone who knows the Vaira and if news travels fast, this family would have known that Tsuna is the rightful heir to the Vongola.

"Are you here to take the Vongola from me?" Tsuna asked hoping that she wouldn't say yes. He promised that he would protect the people he loves and if this female in front of him is powerful to beat Hibari, and then he would fight her, and put his everything to beat this female.

Blinking, Kagome turned to Tsuna and giggled. "No. I'm not here to take the Vongola. I turned the position down." Smiling she turned back to lecture her subordinates.

Shocked to the core. '_She turned down the Vongola position_?' is what the Vongola was thinking.

'_Kagome… Where have I heard that name before?_' Gokudera thought. Shrugging he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Noticing that her subordinates left, turning around to face them, Kagome smiled.

"I'm sorry about that. They worry too much. I swear, if they could and they would, I would have a tracker placed on me."

"Kagome?" Tsuna called to her.

"Hm..? How can I help you young Vongola?" Kagome asked.

"How do you know the Varia?" He asked her.

Laughing, she waved her hand. "Oh I've known then when I was a baby. Annoyed them to death with me running around and pulling hair. Squalo was pissed because at night I snuck flowers into his hair."

Hearing that she knew them when she was little didn't settle their nerves. "How about you guys go back to class and I'll get my schedule and see how it goes from here? I'm sure the school wouldn't like it that their transfer student was late on her first day."

Nodding they agree and the trio went back to their classroom leaving Hibari and Kagome behind.

Tilting her head, she held out her hand. "Truce?" she asked him.

Hibari looked at the hand and back to her. Snorting, he turned and walked back to his precious school, his hibird landing on top of his head.

"Well isn't he a lovely person." Kagome informed Reborn. Nodding to Reborn, she entered the school and went to the office. Getting her schedule, she arrived at her classroom. Slamming the door open, she walked in.

The teacher, pissed to the point, turned to her and asked what she wanted.

"I'm the new transfer student. Sorry I was late. There were problems at home and it took forever to settle it down." She told to the teacher.

"You!" A voice shouted at the back of the classroom.

Turning to the voice, Kagome looked to the voiced and saw it was Gokudera. Waving her hand, she smiled at him. Tsuna and Yamamoto were shocked also. Kyoko wondered how Gokudera knew her.

"This is Kagome Higuarashi. Everyone show her around and where we are at." The teacher informed them. "Your seat shall be next to Tsuna. Tsuna! Raise your ha-" was soon interrupted.

Ignoring the teacher, she walked to Tsuna and sat down next to him. Getting out her books and turned to the page where they were at, the class resumed their work.

Throughout the time, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto glanced at their new member and wondered what powers she holds.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

**A/N: I made the chapter longer, kind of rushed on it. Also****, I need a name for Kagome's family name ****and I'm having trouble. If you know any good ones, please tell me and I'll choose the fitting one. If it's a bit rushed I'll slow it down the next chapter and put in fighting scenes. **

**Please review… I like reviews! xD **

**It makes me want to write more**

**Preview of next chapter: The Power of Hail**

"_Kagome-chan! Kagome, Kagome!" shouted Lambo. Rushing to her, she bended down and picked him up."Did you bring me any candy Kagome?" Lambo asked._

_Giggling, she reached into her book bag and pulled out a bag. Handing it to Lambo, which he quickly took, opening the contents and squealed in delight, she patted his head._

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

_Shockwaves and smoke appeared at the school building. Standing on top of the school, was one person who challenged the Vongola position. Pointing a gun at Tsuna, he pulled the trigger. Four bullets screamed at the air, heading fast towards Tsuna. Dust shot up from stray bullets, they shouted._

"_Juudaime!" " Tsuna!" Were heard. Hearing someone fall, they ran and soon skidded to a halt. Standing in front of Tsuna, was none other than Kagome with a scythe and dying will flames on her hand and scythe blade. Going closer to them, they looked at the bullets and were soon shocked that they were split in half._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here. The feared person throughout Italy, with the name mentioned sent fear down who ever heard the name, guarding and a lap dog to the Vongola Tenth. Wait till the others hear about this."_

_The Vongola's looked at Kagome with astonishment in their eyes. Here was the person who was feared and powerful throughout Italy. Something clicked in Gokudera's head. He suddenly knew where he heard her name from._

"_You! I can't believe you're here!" Gokudera exclaimed in excitement._

_Yamamoto looked at Gokudera. "You know her, Gokudera?"_

_Nodding his head in adoration, he had stars in his eye._

"_The youngest, powerful, proud leader of her own family wielded every weapon, from knifes to swords, pistols to machine guns. Voted to be the next Vongola head and then denying the position and starting her family from scratch and was soon to be the most powerful family, head to head with the Vongola; Kagome Higurashi, the-"_


	4. The Power of Hail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or****Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Sorry about some mistakes. If there's any.**

**The Family**

The Power of Hail

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, sending students packing quickly to get out of school, Kagome followed, not wanting to answer any questions flew out the door and onto the school grounds.

Looking behind her, she didn't see anybody, so when she faced forward, imagine her surprise. There stood Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari and someone she didn't know with white spiky hair, blocking her way to the school gates.

Once opening her mouth, she was bombed with questions.

"Is it true you beat Hibari?! Thats EXTREME!!"

"Kagome-chan, would you like to come to my house?"

"I want a rematch."

"Who are you and what are you doing following Juudaime!?"

"Want to eat sushi later?"

Noticing a headache coming up, she looked up and pointed. "Oh my god! Is that Xanxus?!" Pointing to the school roof top. The reaction was immediate. Heads turned and stances tense.

"Where?! I don't see him!"

Turning back to Kagome, they quickly noticed that they fell for the oldest trick in the book.

Hibari left once noticing that she wasn't there, the others turned to each other.

"Off to Tsuna's house!" Gokudera exclaimed.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Walking down Namimori shopping district, she window shopped not noticing that her members were following her, making a path for her. Kagome noticed that everyone was looking behind her and avoiding her, she looked behind her. Sighing and rubbing her temples, she addressed them.

"Guys, your scaring people away. One of them looked like he's going to call the police." Once she said that, guns appeared scaring more people. "Put them away! How many times do I have to tell you, I don't need protection! Go hide in the shadows if your concern."

Doing what they ordered, they soon disappeared. Rolling her eyes, she noticed a familiar figure walking towards her way.

"Lambo!" Kagome squealed.

The figure hearing his name looked at the person.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome, Kagome!" shouted Lambo. Rushing to her, she bended down and picked him up."Did you bring me any candy Kagome?" Lambo asked.

Giggling, she reached into her book bag and pulled out a bag. Handing it to Lambo, which he quickly took, opening the contents and squealed in delight, she patted his head.

"What are you doing here Lambo? I thought you were with the Bonvino Family." Kagome asked.

"I was, I was, until I was transferred to the Vongola. What are you doing here, Kagome-chan?" Lambo asked, stuffing his mouth with candy.

"Meeting new people. Why don't we head off to Vongola's headquarters?" Kagome asked.

"You mean Tsuna's house?" Lambo asked, quite confused. The Vongola doesn't have headquarters.

Nodding her head, Lambo pointed the directions where to go, in Kagome's arms.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Arriving at a regular house, Lambo jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran through the door, slamming it open calling out "Mama! Lambo's hungry."

Going closer to the door, she noticed a middle aged woman standing in front of Lambo. The woman, noticing Kagome, stood, dusting her dress, and smiled.

"Hello, are you one of Tsuna's friends?" She asked.

Nodding, Kagome stood outside.

"Well come in. Tsuna's home with some of his other friends. And please call me Mama. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"That would be lovely." Kagome addressed her as Mama walked back into the kitchen with Lambo following.

Throwing a "Be good Lambo." She turned to the stairs. Hearing a faint "Hai!"

Walking up the stairs, and down the hallway, she heard voices.

"Reborn! How come you didn't tell me that there was an eighth ring?"

"Because I know that you weren't ready. Apparently Kagome thought so, for defeating Xanxus and claiming the Sky ring for yourself." Reborn's child voice answered.

"Reborn. How do you know Kagome?" Gokudera's voice rang out.

"Kagome was my pupil before Dino. Apparently she requested that I trained Dino, her seeing that Dino had potential."

Knocking on the door, she opened it. The occupants looked at the door and soon stood. Shutting the door behind her, she faced her opponents for questions.

"How did you know where to find my house?" Tsuna asked shocked.

"Oh a little cow told me." Kagome replied with a smile.

Hearing a knock at the door, Mama appeared, bringing snacks.

Standing, Kagome helped set things down and thanked Mama. Sitting down, she got ready for the bomb, and it was soon exploded.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Noticing that it was getting dark, she stretched. The questions were answered and finished about an hour ago. A black figure jumped through the window and everyone tensed besides Kagome.

Turned, she noticed that he was injured. Going quickly to his side, she tends to his wounds, for he had what appeared to be bullet wounds.

"Renkotsu! What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"We were ambushed by one person. He calls himself Moryumaru. He wields guns as good as Xanxus. The others escaped and are at the hideout. I came from orders of the right hand man to inform you, since I was least hurt. He's at Namimori's school, calling out to the young Vongola." Renkotsu informed her.

"Good job. Can you head back to the hideout, until your healed?" Kagome asked, as her anger is barely kept to herself. "And tell Sesshoumaru to ready my weapon, barrier and concealments. I don't want innocents to be caught up."

At the command, Renkotsu bowed awkwardly to the Vongola and a nod to the rest, and slipped past the window and back to the hideout.

Standing up, anger washed over her form. The occupants tensed and shivered at her aura.

"Come. This involves the young Vongola."

With one single word, they followed.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Shockwaves and smoke appeared at the school building. Standing on top of the school, was one person who challenged the Vongola position. Pointing a gun at Tsuna, he pulled the trigger. Four bullets screamed at the air, heading fast towards Tsuna. Dust shot up from stray bullets, they shouted.

"Juudaime!" " Tsuna!" Were heard. Hearing someone fall, they ran and soon skidded to a halt. Standing in front of Tsuna, was none other than Kagome with a scythe and dying will flames on her hand and scythe blade. Going closer to them, they looked at the bullets and were soon shocked that they were split in half.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. The feared person throughout Italy, with the name mentioned sent fear down who ever heard the name, guarding and a lap dog to the Vongola Tenth. Wait till the others hear about this."

The Vongola's looked at Kagome with astonishment in their eyes. Here was the person who was feared and powerful throughout Italy. Something clicked in Gokudera's head. He suddenly knew where he heard her name from.

"You! I can't believe you're here!" Gokudera exclaimed in excitement.

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera. "You know her, Gokudera?"

Nodding his head in adoration, he had stars in his eye.

"The youngest, powerful, proud leader of her own family wielded every weapon, from knifes to swords, pistols to machine guns. Voted to be the next Vongola head and then denying the position and starting her family from scratch and was soon to be the most powerful family, head to head with the Vongola; Kagome Higurashi of the Mezzaluna Familgia."

Shocked about the information, they looked at her in astonishment.

Kagome twirled her scythe around her fingers and glared at the enemy. How dare he hurt one of her subordinates. He would pay dearly.

Releasing her power, she tensed her legs and suddenly spring towards the enemy. Scythe reared back aiming at the enemy he blocked it with his gun.

Moryumaru raised his other gun and put it against her head. A loud bang rang throughout the air. Shouts of "Kagome" were soon heard, as she fell towards the ground, landing in a heap.

The Vongola ran towards her and Yamamoto reached to touch her, only to have his arm drew back quickly.

Hissing, he rubbed his fingers. The others looked at him and noticed that his fingers were covered what seemed to be frost. Feeling suddenly cold, they looked for the source and soon found out it was Kagome.

Sitting up, she felt the cut where the bullet scratched her, sealing it with frost. Sniffing at the cut, she stood up, brushing away the helpful hands.

Tsuna quickly ate one of Rebuke pills, and took his stance. Eyes turning from brown to orange and yellow. Yamamoto unsheathed his sword, Ryohei took a boxers stance and Gokudera popped out his bombs.

Twirling her scythe faster with her fingers, she quickly stopped it. The area around her was covered with frost and ice. Everyone breath was visible and unconsciously shivered from the major temperature drop.

Her scythe was soon transformed. Spikes were settled along the top, and the blade had become longer and sharper, and was covered in frost. A slice was sent towards the tree and when it landed, it was quickly covered with ice freezing it.

Without any warning, she shot off towards Moryumaru, quicker than ever and unleashed her attacks. Slashing towards him, he blocked once again and smirked, but was soon falling from the attack at the back of his legs.

Seeing the scythe coming down at him, he shot towards the building propelling him away from the attack, making him miss. Feeling something wrapped around his ankle, he looked and saw a chain, pulling him closer to Kagome.

Shooting rapidly at her, getting angry for his attacks didn't slow her down, he growled.

He suddenly felt an attack from his back, and turned grunting, seeing Yamamoto with his sword in his Shinotsuku Ame whipping out a whip, he shot it towards Yamamoto, yanking the sword away from him. Not paying attention to his current attacker, he shouted in pain as one of his arm is cut off. Feeling that his shoulder starting to freeze, he shot towards the building pushing him away from the two. Not noticing that Tsuna was flying towards him, he was suddenly punched in the stomach. Shooting at Tsuna, one bullet entered his stomach making Tsuna fall.

"Juudaime!" Shouted Gokudera. Moryumaru looked at him and shot the bombs nailing each one, causing the bombs to blow up throwing Gokudera away.

Kagome landed on the ground, and whipped out her knives. Throwing knifes at the building, evading Moryumaru, she continued her attack at the building.

Moryumaru laughing, thinking that her aim was off, raised his arm, but was soon cut. Hanging in the air, he was held suspended by wires.

Gokudera, noticing that the attack was familiar, he realized that it was Bel's attack. Looking at Kagome in surprise, pulling off one of the Varia's attack. He knew what was about to happen.

Kagome stood on the ground before him, and touched the strings. Ice quickly formed, and following where it leads, Moryumaru's body slowly began to freeze. Yelling profanities at Kagome, he aimed at her shoulder, and unleashed his attack. Bullets hitting Kagome in the shoulder, she fell backwards wincing and was soon caught by her right hand man, Sesshoumaru. Seeing that the bullet went through, she patted his shoulder and sat up.

"Go look at the others." Kagome ordered him.

More of her men, popped out and started to tend to the Vongola's members.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

**A/N: Well there ya go. Kagome's powers! Yay!!**

**Don't worry; there shall be Hibari/Kagome fluff in the future. Kagome's family name means Crescent. **

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_The Encounter_

_Hibari walked up the stairs towards his roof. Coming to the entrance, he noticed that the door was ajar. Frowning, he wondered which idiot invaded his territory. Opening the door quietly, not making a noise, he snuck off towards his trespasser._

_Sitting at a on the water system, she hummed the Namimori's song. Her right hand man, and left hand man, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, informed of her castle welfare, and problems happening back at Italy. Nodding her head, she dismissed the two, and continued to hum._

_Hibari, looked up and saw Kagome. Suddenly a large gust of wind flew by, lifting Kagome's skirt, and giving Hibari a view of her underwear. Kagome quickly brought a hand down in embarrassment, and was soon shocked._

"_What are you doing here? This is my private place. Who let you pass?"_

_A voice ranged out, shocking Kagome. She looked down and into Hibari's eyes. Jumping down onto the roof, she stood. _

"_No one. I left myself in. And if it was your place, where's your name?" Kagome replied._

_Pointing a hand towards the wall, she looked and soon felt embarrassed. There on the wall, hanging, were the words 'Hibari's Place'._

_Pouting at the sign, she stuck her tongue at him. _

"_For trespassing and sticking your at the tongue at me, I shall bite you to death." Hibari informed her._

"_Well, I'll bite you back then." Kagome replied, without realizing what she said. She soon ran the words through her head and blushed._

_Pushing past Hibari and entered the school. Her face was soon red as the words he said to her ran through her head._

"_Black lace, huh? Not back."_

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

_The school festival was coming up and everyone planned to create something. This year, Tsuna's classrooms theme was the Café theme. The girls dressing as maids and the boys dressing as butlers. _

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

_Stumbling in the dark, she soon fell, and landed on something soft. Fireworks exploded in the sky, and Kagome looked down. Blushing, she landed on Hibari, with is arms around her waist and her hands on his chest, she quickly got off, and sat a distance away. _

_Her men were having fun at the festival to even notice that she had disappeared. _

_Hibari smirked and got up. Brushing his pants, he walked away from the blushing Mezzaluna leader._


	5. The Power of the School Festival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or****Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Sorry about some mistakes. If there's any.**

**This chapter is dedicated to VirusYoukaiChild. For noticing my mistakes. ^^**

**The Family**

The Power of the School Festival

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

If there was one thing Hibari hate, it was the invasion of privacy. And this afternoon, he had encountered one. Sitting up high on the water system like a queen, was no other than Kagome. The girl who had beaten him.

Thinking back to the encounter that happened this afternoon…

'_Hibari walked up the stairs towards his roof. Coming to the entrance, he noticed that the door was ajar. Frowning, he wondered which idiot invaded his territory. Opening the door quietly, not making a noise, he snuck off towards his trespasser._

_Sitting at on the water system, she hummed the Namimori's song. Her right hand man, and left hand man, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, informed of her castle welfare, and problems happening back at Italy. Nodding her head, she dismissed the two, and continued to hum._

_Hibari, looked up and saw Kagome. Suddenly a large gust of wind flew by, lifting Kagome's skirt, and giving Hibari a view of her underwear. Kagome quickly brought a hand down in embarrassment, and was soon shocked._

"_What are you doing here? This is my private place. Who let you pass?"_

_A voice ranged out, shocking Kagome. She looked down and into Hibari's eyes. Jumping down onto the roof, she stood. _

"_No one. I let myself in. And if it was your place, where's your name?" Kagome replied._

_Pointing a hand towards the wall, she looked and soon felt embarrassed. There on the wall, hanging, were the words 'Hibari's Place'._

_Pouting at the sign, she stuck her tongue at him. _

"_For trespassing and sticking your at the tongue at me, I shall bite you to death." Hibari informed her._

"_Yeah, well, I'll bite you back then." Kagome replied, without realizing what she said. She soon ran the words through her head and blushed._

_Pushing past Hibari and entered the school. Her face was soon red as the words he said to her entered her mind._

"_Black lace, huh? Not bad."'_

Coming back to the present, he noted that she would be angry the next morning, but he was a male, and what do males do? They appreciate the opposite sex's body. And Kagome Higurashi had a good body.

'_Wait… Did I think that Kagome Higurashi had a good body? What has she done to me?'_ Hibari thought. Looking down at his hands, clenched in a fist, he relaxed his fingers. Hearing the familiar song of his hibird, he laid himself down on the water system, and closed his eyes.

If Kagome comes towards him with vengeance, then he would deal with her later. Right now he was sleepy, and a sleepy Hibari is moody, which is not good for anyone's health.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

If there was one thing Kagome Higurashi hated about school, it was school festivals. For it was messy, tiring and gives the second best headaches, after paperwork's. Groaning, she laid her head back down to her desk.

Their class was fighting over what theme they should do. The options left were a food stand or information stand. Haunted house was taken by another classroom, and one food stand was open to pick, for the others were taken, and other classrooms did varies of things.

"Why not have a café?" Kagome voiced her opinion out loud to herself. Noticing that everyone was quiet, she looked up. Seeing everyone nodding to what she said, she blanched. The feared Mezzaluna does not do café. It is beneath her. It goes everything she believed in. Dressing as a maid, serving everyone, taking orders, and getting flirtiest gestures, was a big no no to her.

Seeing everyone had agreed, she had no choice. Either she does this and gets to go on a school field trip, or she doesn't and she doesn't get to go.

'_Bah. I can go anywhere I want, no school is going to tell me what to do. But the school has school discounts, and it's nice to have discounts.'_ Kagome thought to herself. The Mezzaluna Familgia was in no shape poor or in poverty. Glaring at the paper that said 'Namimori School festival ideas', she willed herself to day dream.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Tsuna thought that Kagome's idea was excellent. '_I_ _get to see Kyoko-chan in a maid outfit. Aw…'_ Tsuna had stars and hearts in his eyes. Kagome was one person he can look up to now! Speaking of Kagome, Tsuna looked over to her seeing glaring at the flyer, he thought it smoked but it was probably his imagination. You can't will a paper to smoke! Says the person who gets shot by a bullet in his head and doesn't die.

"Eh, hehehe…" Scratching the back of his head, he laughed awkwardly.

Hearing his Juudaime laugh, Gokudera looked to where Tsuna was looking at. Yesterday's even was still bothering him.

'_How did she know Bel, from Varia's, attack? Well she did say, she grew up with them. Makes sense I guess._' Folding his arms, he nodded with his eyes closed. 'As _long she does attack Juudaime, I'll let it go for now._'

Yamamoto looked between his friends. Seeing that their attention was on their newest female member, he remembered her scythe. He had never seen a scythe that can change shape. _'Well, I wouldn't say that. I have a kendo sword that changed to a katana.'_ Looking back to his two friends and back to Kagome, he wondered. '_I wonder if she would spar with me…'_

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Pushing past people, Kagome willed herself not to beat them up. She was chosen as the leader to guide them on how to do things. Yes, she can order her men to do ridiculous things, but ordering students? They don't even listen to what I say! Rubbing her temples, she looked at the glue and the paper.

She hated glue. For it was sticky and smelly. Pasturing things onto other objects doesn't suit her. She hated glue. Seeing that other members were having better luck than her, she passed her work to them, saying that she was going to see how the others were doing.

Walking around the classroom, she noted that some were about to finish. The next day, the festival would be opened. Seeing Tsuna needing help, and his friends busy, she went to him.

"Need help?" She asked him.

Tsuna, surprised, dropped the hammer he held, and it was about to land on his foot, when a hand reached out and held it in midair. Tsuna, noticing that it was Gokudera, thanked him. For if it wasn't for him, he would be screaming in pain, jumping on one foot and holding the other.

"Sure, Kagome-chan. Pass me the nails, and I'll hammer them down."

After a few tries, and one red swelling thumb, Kagome suggested switching places. Tsuna couldn't be happier. He swears, if he hit his thumb again, it would break. Hearing Kagome say nail, he handed her one, and was amazed she had it down in one hammering.

After a few minutes passed, they were finished. _'Without Kagome-chan to help me out, I would have probably lasted until school ended.' _Yes, yes, Kagome was one indeed to be admired.

"Let's go see if Gokudera or Yamamoto needs help." Kagome told Tsuna. Nodding in agreement, they both walked over to them.

Seeing both having troubles, they split up. Tsuna with Gokudera, and Kagome with Yamamoto. Gokudera was in charge of the stocks on how many drinks and cakes to have and Yamamoto was in charge of making flyers and handing and pasting them out on the streets.

Yamamoto noticed that Kagome was besides him, and asked how the flyer would look, making people notice them. Kagome thinking, she informed him of her opinions. Like they say, two brains are better than one.

Finishing their flyer outlook, they agreed. This was the best one, and Yamamoto went off to the library to make copies. In the mean time, Kagome would help Gokudera and Tsuna with theirs.

Few minutes later, Yamamoto entered the classroom. Kagome, seeing the stacks of paper, she sweat dropped. _'He really made too much.'_

Taking half and putting them into a bag, they left the school grounds, with permission on handing out and pasturing the flyers around the town.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Looking into their empty bag, they both sighed.

"Finally." Both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You really made too much, Yamamoto." Kagome told him. Seeing the papers making words on the walls.

Laughing awkwardly, he nodded, he too looked at the walls. He really did made too much.

"Well, I better get going. I have papers to sign and news about Italy. I shall see you tomorrow. Night Yamamoto." Kagome informed him.

Yamamoto bid her night, and watched her walk down the street. Common sense informed him, that a young lady shouldn't walk in the dark by herself. He was about to call out her name when he noticed two powerful presence next to him. Stepping back in shock, he looked up to see two white haired, amber eyes, looking at him, in suits. Recognizing one of them, was at yesterday's battle, which helped Kagome after being shot in the shoulder.

The taller one, pale with eyes cold as eyes, tilted his head and walked after Kagome. The shorter, tanned and warm amber eyes, patted his shoulder and walked after the older one and Kagome. Both keeping a distance from Kagome and senses out, detecting to see if any harm will happen upon their beloved leader.

'_It's a wonder, how someone so small and young, could have loyal, powerful, subordinates.'_ Yamamoto thought to himself. _'I wouldn't have believed her to be the feared person throughout Italy, if I didn't saw her fought.'_

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

"Kagome-chan! Table six wants water with chocolate cake, table ten wants hot tea with honey biscuits, and table fifteen wants lemon tea with strawberry chocolate cake!" A voice ranged out behind the curtain.

"Hai!" Kagome replied back, quickly bringing out the sweets.

Today was the festival and almost immediately they were tied with the haunted house in raising money. Her duty was to take care of the orders and then later go out, and switch places with Kyoko-chan.

Placing the orders on the serving plate, she quickly got to work with another order. Around her were half the girls working. Some of the boys were working as butlers, and others worked in different booths.

Seeing that it was almost for her to switch places, she drew back the curtain and looked for Kyoko. Seeing her, made a beeline and was once upon her. Tapping her shoulder, she informed her that she was here to switch places.

Unknown to her, one of her members saw her and quickly informed the rest. Nodding and jotting down the orders, she heard squeals around her. Thinking it was another 'hot' guy, she ignored them. Turning around, she addressed them with their head bowed.

"Man, I never thought the day that Kagome-sama would bow to us." A familiar voice ranged out.

Blinking, she looked up and was met with her members. A blush quickly came over her face as she saw them. Tugging at the end of her skirt, she took them to the biggest table, and got ready to take their orders.

"I would like hm… For you to sit on my lap, Kagome-sama." Miroku informed her wiggling his eyebrows. Several smacks rang throughout the air as he was hit by his fellow friends.

"Hot tea would do for me, Kagome-dono." Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Ramen!" Inuyasha shouted and was once soon hit, by his brother.

"They don't serve ramen here, Inuyasha." The brother replied.

Getting the others order, she nodded and informed them that they would soon be served. Turning her back on them, she noticed that all the girls' attention was focused behind her. Clearing her throat, the girls quickly went back to taking orders.

Seeing that no new customer came in, she stood between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, noticing that some members were absent.

"Where are the Shichinintai?" She asked.

"They are somewhere on the school grounds, guarding the school. When are you going to tell the young Vongola of the merge?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Soon. I just have to inform the ninth."

Hearing that their order was prepared, she went and got them, coming back and placing them to the correct orders.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Finally, the café was done. Kagome had free time, and ordered her men to enjoy themselves. Going through the trees, to her secret spot, also a perfect spot to see the fireworks, she stumbled and soon fell.

Landed on something soft. Fireworks exploded in the sky, and Kagome looked down. Blushing, she landed on Hibari, with his arms around her waist and her hands on his chest, she quickly got off, and sat a distance away.

Her men were having fun at the festival to even notice that she had disappeared.

Hibari smirked and got up. Brushing dirt from his pants, he walked away from the blushing Mezzaluna leader.

Kagome watched him go, and looked up at the fireworks.

Feeling two familiar presences at her side, she took note that it was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The Shichinintai at various perimeters and other members still at the booths, she relaxed. Her family was with her, and enjoying the view. The blush still lingering on her cheeks.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

**A/N: There you have it, Fluff! **

**Preview of the next chapter:**

**The Merge**

(I think the title says it all)


	6. The Merging

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Sorry about some mistakes. If there's any.**

**Dear Mada Mada Dane,**

**I know that. This is why it's called a FANfiction. Fan meaning anyone who likes the story and follows it. Fiction means MAKE believe. And what does it mean when it's together? That whoever the author, of this fanfiction story, gets is to choose how the story goes. Who says I have to follow along the story line? If I did, then it would be boring and non-interesting, making me a bad writer, because I'm following along the main and true author, thus making me seem like I'm copying it. And how do you know Kagome isn't related? I haven't said that yet. Other stories had Sesshoumaru and Kagome BLOOD related. Yuusuke and Kagome are BLOOD cousins. So why can't Kagome also be blood related to any Vongola 1-9? If you're going to complain, then don't read and give me review's I already know.**

**From,**

**-ChaoticLilAznGurl **

**The Family**

The Merge

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

She absolutely hated plane rides. Not that she was afraid of heights, nor crashing, for it was the small rooms. Yes, she would have ridden her own plane, but she does not flaunt her money like other rich snobby people. Half of her family was here, and the other half was guarding Mama, and Tsuna.

And why was Kagome ridding a plane?

She is heading back to Italy to talk to the ninth, about the merge. The Mezzaluna and the Vongola were tired of the constant battle of being the strongest.

The Vongola has been on the receiving end of secret black ops military technology, which has bolstered their strength over the years.

The Mezzaluna has companies over the world and some of her men were quoted as "inhuman strengths."

Other familgia were wondering how such a young and small girl can have powerful, loyal, subordinates.

The answer is: she helped them when they were in need.

Thinking of the past, Kagome let her mind wonder, on to her family members.

_The rain was heavy, as two pair of feet splashed water to the walls from running. Hearing sirens near them, they didn't stop. They can't stop, for if they do, they'll be sent to a __special, high security jail in Italy which housed heinous criminals who have even committed crimes against the Mafia. They were set up, for they were only supposed to trade weapons, but once at the location, blood was everywhere, and they had no choice. Leave and be accused of killing mafia members or stay and be sent easily to prison._

_Hearing the siren getting faint, the two brothers sat down on the back of the ally, resting. They have been running none stop. Hair sticking to their face and shivering from exhaustion and from the lack of clothing. _

_They were once known as Inuyasha, age 20, and Sesshoumaru Tashio, age 25. Rich beyond money, and powerful with back up of thousands of companies, but that one fatal mistake of going against their instincts cost them dearly. _

_Hearing light footsteps near them, the brothers stood up in panic and scared. Hiding in the shadows, they awaited their fate. If it was an innocent, they'll let him go, if it was an officer, they'll have no choice but to kill him._

_Both brothers swallowed heavily and soon stiffen up. Before them was a child. No older than five or six looking at them, in the shadows._

_Smiling, she went closer to them, and reached into her bag, bringing out two hot buns. She offered them, and they both grabbed them, hungry ignoring the consequence of it being poison, they ate gobbled the bread. Seeing that blankets were also held up, they stared at the child. How did she find them here? How did she know that they'll be hungry and cold?_

_They took the blankets, and she smiled more. Tapping her eye, they realized that their eyes had given them away. Going closer to them, she grabbed their hands and led them to the streets, and before them, was a van, big enough to fit ten people._

_Once entering, they were met with the Ninth of Vongola. Fear crept upon them, and they waited with held breath wondering if he was going to kill them on sight, but the Ninth just smiled and suggested that they head back to the Vongola castle._

_During the ride, the Ninth informed them of their new job. They couldn't believe it, they were seen as threats but the strongest Vongola opened arms to them. Seeing that they were almost to the castle, they relaxed. Arriving, the little girl stepped out and onto the pavement._

_Tugging the younger brother's hand, she dragged them through the castle and into their own private space. Pointing that her bed room was on the opposite side, she waved at them and went inside._

_**Time Skip**_

_Skipping in the garden, she noticed a lot of feet coming towards her. Once she turned, she was bombed with rocks._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have a here? A freak without any parents. Who would want a freak?" The leader of the group said._

_Crying, Kagome held her bleeding head. "Buh, buh, the Ninth took me in. Meaning he wants me!" Kagome replied back._

_The leader, angry being talked back, grabbed a bigger rock, and was about to throw it at her, when two presence entered their space._

_A hand was attached to the kid's hand, taking the rock away; he pushed the child back, making him land on his butt. _

_The kid looked up and into cold emotionless eyes of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was holding the crying Kagome. The kids, looking scared, began wailing. The Ninth, worried headed to the scene, and saw Inuyasha holding Kagome with a bleeding head, and Sesshoumaru in front of them. Blocking the sight of Kagome._

_Asking what happened, the kids wailed that Kagome made the two older men bully them. While Kagome cried through her tears and told them that the others threw rocks at her. _

_And who got punished? _

_The other children. And from then on the brothers had been in Kagome's care, and vice versa._

Smiling at the memory, and rubbing her forehead, her mind drifted to the other members.

_Living in the caves near the Vongola castle, were the Shichinintai, bloody and dying from starvation. Two of their members died from starvation already; the machine expert and the poison gas expert._

_Hearing a twig snap, the remaining Shichinintai looked up and saw a child. No older than six, peering into them. Turning around, she made a hand movement to something behind her. _

_Stiffening up in fear, they waited, too weak to fight back; they shall accept whatever the child throws to them._

_Seeing two older white haired, ember eyed males coming towards her, they realized it was the young girl who picked up the strayed once known Tashio's, they hoped that they'll be accepted. _

_The girl going closer, to the youngest member, tugged on his hand and suggested that they follow her. Nodding to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to help the weaker members stand and walk._

Feeling the plane landing, she got off once it was ready and out with her men. Times like these, people wouldn't crowd.

People who didn't recognize stood in confusion, as some random people bowed to the young girl, and once asked, they were shocked. This young girl before them was famous as the Vongola. Having a powerful family at a young age and a weapon expert.

Sitting in her limo, with some of her men, her mind drifted back.

_The Shichinintai stood in front of the Ninth confused as he laughed his head off. Going closer to the girl, they stood in a circle around her, thinking that he would hurt her. But was soon pushed aside. The Ninth patted her head, and nodded. _

_Squealing, she latched onto Bankoutsu, which he was later introduced._

_Since then, seeing that the castle was going over population from the strays she picked up, she informed the Ninth that she wanted to make her own familgia and castle._

_And thus, the Mezzaluna Familgia was formed._

Stepping out into the familiar pavement, she walked through the doors. Heads bowed to their respect, as the girl walked through the castle. Arriving upon the door that said Vongola Head, she entered.

Stepping into the room, they began their long discussion.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

**Back in Japan**

Tsuna looked out the window, wondering where Kagome had gone. Yesterday, the teacher informed them that Kagome was going back to her country to settle family matters.

Imagine to his surprise, to see some of her men in front of his house, guarding his mother and the children. Bianchi wasn't rushing out with her poison cooking, so he assumed that they were here to help.

Gokudera also wondered where she went. His idol was missing and he was sad. Looking to his left, he noticed that Yamamoto was absent. Wondering where he went, he shrugged. Yamamoto can handle himself.

Somewhere nearby, Yamamoto was going over his stances and katas. He decided that once Kagome returned, he would ask her to spar with him.

Back at the school, Hibari was staring at the sky and thinking of Kagome. Yesterday events were settling in his mind. Like a perfect puzzle, Kagome fit against him. Her waist wasn't that skinny, legs, stomach, arms, toned. Her breasts weren't too big, and if he bet, they would fit nicely in his palms, not over flowing.

Sitting up, he rubbed his face. He couldn't take a nap, for if he did, her face would be in his mind. And it made him moody. His precious sleep was taken from him, by a female.

**Back to Italy**

The negotiations were over. The Ninth approved of the merge and now it was Tsuna's decision to decide.

She was currently on her way to her own castle that she built from scratch.

Stepping outside onto familiar grounds, she rushed to open the doors.

"Varia!!! I'm home!" was echoed throughout the castle.

Soon, they heard stomping of feet as Lussuria and Belphegor rushed to gather up Kagome into their arms. Tripping and hitting each other, they were soon upon her. Belphegor opened his arms to scoop up nothing, and Lussuria was the same.

Seeing that their precious Kagome wasn't there, they looked around until they realized that she must have gone to see Xanxus.

Once running again, they heard the loud voice calling out "Kagome", and realized that it was Squalo's. The both looked at each other and nodded. They would share Kagome, if they could stop Squalo from hugging her first upon her return. Seeing their victim, they dog piled him and got into a fight.

Realizing that Squalo wasn't near Kagome, they looked up, and saw Kagome, in Xanxus's arms, with him looking down on them.

They both cried. They wanted to be first to hugged Kagome-chan! Life wasn't fair. Both went to the same corner and sulked. Feeling smothered in hugs, they turned to Kagome and each got their turn to give bear hugs.

Seeing that Squalo wasn't hugging her, she pulled on his hair, until he picked her up from the floor and bear hugged her.

"Where's Leviathan?" Kagome asked. Seeing that he wasn't here.

"Somewhere taking a nap. You know how he is. You can't wake him up, unless Xanxus order him to. He'll wake up later." Lussuria informed her.

Nodding, she jumped from Squalo's arms and settled into her chair behind the desk. They began to talk on what has happened while she was gone.

**Moments later…**

Stretching, Kagome stood up, and suggested that they eat out. All agreeing, Leviathan woke up moments after her arrival, all got into the limo and off to her favorite restaurant.

Once arriving, the doors were open, and heads were bowed. For those who don't know her, followed the others example, for this wasn't a regular restaurant. No, it was for the mafia to came and enjoy the food and scenery without any violence. And no one wanted to mess with the Mezzaluna Leader and the Varia.

Getting a table at the back with a perfect view, the ordered what they wanted to eat.

Kagome ordered spaghetti with shrimp, Xanxus ordered something spicy. Lussuria and Belphegor ordered the same food, which consisted of seafood, Leviathan ordered salad and Mammon ordered the kids meal.

Talking and catching up on things, the group was soon in chuckles, and random smirks from Xanxus.

**Few days later…**

Kagome waved goodbye from the entrance of her private plane. The Varia voiced their opinion that they didn't want her surrounded by unknown people. Her men were with her and already in the plane. Blowing a kiss to the Vaira, she headed inside and settled into her seat, beginning the long ride back to Japan.

**Few hours later…**

Stretching and cracking her back from one position, she stood and was soon surrounded by her men. Walking out of the plane, to see her men all lined up and bowed, she smiled.

"Mina! Tadaima!" Kagome shouted to her men.

Hearing a roaring reply, she walked down the stairs of her plane, and onto the ground. Walking towards her limo, she got in with her right and left hand man, with the rest in different cars.

Inuyasha informed her of what has happened while she was gone, and Sesshoumaru informed her of the Vongola members.

Nodding, she yawned. The excitement of going back to Italy and seeing her Varia, she drifted off to sleep.

**The next day…**

Yawning and stretching, Kagome waited at school entrance. Going early and hoping to catch the Vongola members, she spotted Hibari walking towards her. Blushing at the night of the festival, she greeted him.

"Hibari-san. Morning." Kagome replied.

Nodding morning at her, yawning, he was about to go in until she grabbed onto his sleeve.

Blushing, Kagome worded her words in her mind and opened her mouth.

"Can you wait with me until the other Vongola members come?" She asked, looking at the ground.

"It's going to get crowded and I hate crowds." Hibari informed her.

Pouting at the negative reply, she sniffled at his attitude. Turning away, arms crossed, she gave him the cold shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, he jumped onto the wall, and sat down. "But this way, people won't crowd me."

Smiling at his reply, they both waited for the Vongola members. Sooner or later, they saw Tsuna, walking with Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei. Bidding them morning, she asked them to meet up with their other member to her at the park nearest here.

Giving Lambo the message before them, they headed off to their classroom. Hibari went his way to the committee room.

**End of the day…**

Kagome went ahead of them to the park. Tsuna and the others went to get Chrome and later meet up with her at the park. Sitting on the swing, she rocked back and forwards. Hibari leaning on the pole besides her and waited patiently.

Seeing the familiar defying gravity hair, she got up and dusted her skirt. Waving to get their attention, Tsuna waved back, and they followed her with a girl in a green uniform and an eye patch on her right eye.

Seeing that everyone was before her, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, who was later introduced, Hibari, Ryohei, and Lambo, waited for her to speak.

Clearing her throat, she gave them the news.

"The days that I have been absent, I went to Italy to speak to the Ninth." Looking at each member and then finally at Tsuna, she held his gaze.

"And he agreed to merge our family together. The Mezzaluna and Vongola. Keeping the Vongola name." She informed them, but mostly Tsuna.

"But, we both agreed that you get to accept our help," when she said out, her men were behind her kneeling besides Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru "or deny us." Motioning to the figures behind her.

Gokudera and Lambo cheered because he gets to be with his idol and Lambo cheered because Kagome spoils him with candy, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome and Hibari looked at Tsuna for his answer.

'Kagome and the Ninth both agreed to this?' Tsuna thought. 'If Kagome joins, and knowing that she's good and on our side, I can protect my love ones better. Everyone enemies with us will back off, because the merging of two powerful families is together.'

Tsuna was about to say his answer when a voice interrupted him, he snapped his mouth shut.

"But know this young Vongola; the Mezzaluna has powerful enemies than yours. And if the Mezzaluna and the Vongola merge, you'll have our protection, along with our allies and the Varia on your side. Make your decision wisely." The taller white haired brother informed him.

Thinking to himself, he made his decision. Looking at his members behind him, he nodded.

"I accept the merging of the Mezzaluna and the Vongola." Tsuna said.

Nodding, she smiled. The group cheered besides Hibari and they headed off to go partying.

Everyone came along, Kagome's men, Tsuna and his friends, Bianchi, Reborn, I-pin, Fuuta, Basil, Kyoko and Haru.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

**A/N: Not many action here and sorry if the scene with Italy is short. I wanted to get the merging over with.**

**The flashbacks of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, along with the Shichinintai are dedicated to VirusYoukaiChild.**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

**Unexpected Date?**

_Sending her men back to Italy to inform the rest that Mezzaluna and the Vongola had merged, she spent her day free._

_Peering into shops, and trying different foods, she fell in love with Udon. Seeing a head board that 'Namimori Festival' and a board at the entrance saying students get to go in for free, she went into the festival. _

_Seeing the familiar hibird and someone unexpected in the crowds, she made a beeline. _

_Sneaking up on Hibari, she covered his eyes her world flipped and was soon lying on her back. Looking up at Hibari, she gave him a weak wave._

_Sitting up and dusting off her pants, she stood._

"_Never expected to see you here of all places, Hibari. I thought you hated crowds." She told him, poking his cheek._

_And the unexpected thing happened. Hearing a clicking sound, and someone they both didn't know, handcuffed them together._

"_Two young people, together in a festival. Inseparable, they shall enjoy themselves. Until the clock strikes 12 at midnight, they shall be come undone." A highly squeaky voice informed them. Looking besides them, they saw a clown._

_Taking out his tonfa, he was about to bite him to death, Kagome, looked at the handcuffed and shrugged. Seeing her favorite food, she pulled, and luckily for the clown, Hibari missed and was soon dragged off with the ex-leader of the Mezzaluna, and his teammate on to several of rides and food stands._


	7. The Unexpected Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Sorry about some mistakes. If there's any.**

**The Family**

The Unexpected Date

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

If there was one thing Kagome loved, it was sending her men away. Seeing nothing had happen yet, the Mezzaluna members went back to Italy to send news on the merging, she spent her day free.

Peering into shops, and trying different foods, she fell in love with Udon. Seeing a head board that 'Namimori Festival' and a board at the entrance saying students get to go in for free, she went into the festival.

Seeing the familiar hibird and someone unexpected in the crowds, she made a beeline.

Sneaking up on Hibari, she covered his eyes her world flipped and was soon lying on her back. Looking up at Hibari, she gave him a weak wave.

Sitting up and dusting off her pants, she stood.

"Never expected to see you here of all places, Hibari. I thought you hated crowds." She told him, poking his cheek.

Hibari, annoyed that the girl poked his cheek, grabbed her hand to move it away from his person.

And the unexpected thing happened. Hearing a clicking sound, and someone they both didn't know, handcuffed them together.

"Two young people, together in a festival. Inseparable, they shall enjoy themselves. Until the clock strikes 12 at midnight, they shall be come undone." A highly squeaky voice informed them. Looking besides them, they saw a clown.

Taking out his tonfa, he was about to bite him to death, Kagome, looked at the handcuffed and shrugged. Seeing her favorite food, she pulled, and luckily for the clown, Hibari missed and was soon dragged off with the ex-leader of the Mezzaluna, and his teammate on to several of rides and food stands.

"Ne, ne, Hibari-san, look!" Kagome said, pointing to a booth with a stuffed dog. Seeing that it was a shooting game, she smirked. Paying the man, the grabbed the gun with one hand and started to shoot. She soon gathered a crowd, which annoyed Hibari to no ends, and soon ran out of bullets.

The booth host couldn't believe his eyes. A young female handcuffed to a young man, shot the highest score he had ever seen, since working for all his years. There were not stray bullets or any cheats.

So handing the girl the prized stuffed dog, Kagome quickly grabbed it and started to pull him to another booths.

Ten minutes later, Kagome was dragging around a bag with lots of plushies and stuffed animals, which she had won from several of booths. Sensing an annoyed aura, she turned around to see Hibari glaring at her.

Hibari, couldn't take it anymore. The girl had dragged him along like a dog, and had gathered crowds annoying him even more. Standing to a halt, and Kagome, realizing she wasn't going anywhere, turned and saw Hibari, annoyed.

Laughing awkwardly, she scratched her cheek.

"How about you lead this time?" Kagome asked him. Hoping that his mood won't sour more.

Hibari, looking around, saw a haunted house. Smirking at the sight, he dragged Kagome along with him. Kagome seeing where he was dragging her began to protest from the screams and the ghostly sounds.

"H-hey, Hibari-kun! Look, there's a water ride. Let's go there, yea?" Kagome asked, suddenly nervous.

"Oh..? Why do you want me to go there, when there is an exciting place like the haunted house? Is the big, bad, ex-Mezzaluna leader, afraid of a little witty haunted house?" Hibari taunted her.

"Pfft, yea right. Let's go then!" Kagome thought. She dealt with countless of mafia members; she can handle a haunted house… right?

Handing her bag of stuffed animals to the host to take care of it. Steeling her nerves, she took a step in, and another. After the few steps, she began to relax. The only things see could currently see were immobile items from the flashing lights.

Turning to the corner, she screamed, and then soon laughed. Hanging there was a bat dangling in front of them. Leaning against Hibari for support, she clutched her stomach and laughed out content out. Straightening out, she continued her march, going through corners, and screaming in fear, and each time, she latched onto Hibari's arms.

Seeing the exit nearby, she ran, not noticing where she was going, she soon tripped. Hibari, feeling the pull of gravity, and something heavy, he fell along with whatever was pulling him down. Landing on something soft, and feeling his lips connecting to something, he stared in shocked.

Kagome, feeling the fall, closed her eyes instinctively, and pulling something heavy along with her, she landed on her back, painfully, and something landed on her lips heavily. Opening her eyes, she stared in shock.

Her lips were meeting with Hibari lips. Shock filled both of them. After a few moments, Hibari sat up, and stared down at Kagome.

Kagome stared back, and sat up. Clearing her throat, she got up, and bended down lightly. Hibari, seeing the message, stood up and walked calmly towards the exit, like nothing happened at all.

Arriving at the exit, they both walked in silence to get her bag of plushies and stuffed animals.

This time, she let Hibari lead, for her mind wasn't cooperating.

Lifting a finger towards her lips, she thought back to the incident. '_Well for someone who seemed to bite people to death a lot, he has soft lips.' _

And throughout the whole day, her mind was replaying the scene over and over again.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º××º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

**A/N: There ya go! Hibari/Kagome fluff.**

**I think it moved too fast… but I wanted it out of the way. I had trouble on how to get Hibari kiss Kagome, but I think it worked out fine. Tell me if it's too cheesy. I wanted to add a boat ride, but that was toooooo cheesy. **

**I'm currently having a writer's. I can't seem to have any ideas, on how to bring Kagome and Hibari closer together. Hopefully, you guys can help me come up with ideas. Might probably end it like this with one more chapter, if I can't think of anything else. But don't worry, if I can't think of anything else, I'll make the last chapter worthwhile.**

**Preview:**

**(None)**

Curtsey of a writers block.


End file.
